Best day of my life
by Lady Mac 13
Summary: What if Clementine knew Nick, Luke and Pete before the apocalypse, but moved away because her parents thought that Nick and Luke were a bad infulence. (Moved 2 years before apocalypse) Clementine is 24 Nick and Luke are both 26)
1. Chapter 1

AN: what if Clem knew Pete, Luke, Nick, and Nicks mother before the apocalypse. Well this is what I think would of happened when they were reunited, Clem is about 24.

"Come on kid we gotta get!" 'Wait I know this voice!' The person who grabbed me ran for awhile before stoping. "You ok?" I looked up slightly and saw who it was, I smiled slightly but he didn't notice me looking up yet because he was looking forward "I'm fine, Luke" I said looking to the person beside my old friend to see Pete "how do y- Clem?" I looked up and smiled and I chuckled when I saw his shocked face.

*Time skip [cause I don't know what else to write]*

I woke up after I fainted to arguing. "Why did you bring her here!?" I heard a women say I heard more arguing before I focused on someone holding a gun to my head. Someone I knew. I guess Pete noticed I was awake again because he said "I'd move the gun from her face if I were you" "what will she do shoot me?" Nick said sarcastically "This." I said as I move from my spot on the ground, grabbing the end of the rifle that was pointed at me and thrusting the butt of the gun towards his stomach, making sure the gun wasn't pointed towards me. He let the gun go 'I guess I winded him' I thought as he keeled over slightly clutching his stomach. "Listen to you uncle, Nick" I said as I handed the rifle to Pete. "Wait- Clem?!" Nick said finally recovering from the hit.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ok reviews/PM say that this should be continued. Well I'm back for a second chapter. And to koolkel45 I'm sorry but I'm not tellin' if this story a cluke or click story. You'll find out soon enough XD**

I looked a Nick for a second before I tried to put on a hurt face "don't tell me you forgot about me. You forgot me I shall drop dead!" And with that I fell to the ground and held my breath to make it look like I died.

But all I heard was a chuckle from someone I opened my eyes slightly to see that Nick had sat down next to me. Then I got a very funny idea.

I growled only loud enough for Nick to hear, I got up suddenly and tackled him. I snapped my teeth to make it more real. Nick freaked out and held my shoulders to keep me at bay.

I laughed at his shocked face and Luke and Pete laughed too. While the rest of the group just looked really scared.

I was now sitting on Nicks abdomen just laughing as he tried to catch his breath from the scare I just gave him. My fun was cut as I felt a sharp pain in my arm. "Damn it" I said to myself, but I guess Nick heard because he propped himself onto his elbows and uses one hand to roll up my sleeve to take a better look at my arm.

I chuckled at the serious face he was making. Carefully Nick moved my arm to get a better look at it. "It's a dog bite" he muttered as he gently lowered arm.

"How can you tell" a pregnant woman asked still not trusting me. 'Well this is gonna be fun' I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Before this shit happened there was a stray dog that would just walk around our town. I had a chicken sandwich and it attacked me for it."

I giggled "what?" Nick asked

"I remember that. I was in grade eight and you were in grade ten right?" I asked "ya" Nick said but quickly looked like he wished he didn't just say that.

"We where walkin' home from school and he just growled at me then jumped me" Nick said. I giggled once again, and Nick looked at me like 'don't you dare' "Nick have you ever told Luke about how much yo-" Nick cut me off by putting a hand over my mouth.

"Did Nick tell me what?" Luke asked looking between me and Nick.

"O kied oooow ard" I tried to finish but my words were just muffled and sounded funny because of his hand.

Nick leaned down and whispered something in my ear but I just ignored it because I thought of one thing and one thing only. He let me go after I nodded to show him I understood.

"Nick, cr-" Nick stopped me again bit differently from the last. He kisses me to stop me. I heard a slight gasp from a few people from the group but I didn't care right now. 'That was unexpected, but awesome!' I thought to myself.

"Ok love birds lets go get Carlos to stitch you arm up" Luke said chuckling at what just happened. While Pete was gobsmacked on what was going on.

*in side the cabin*

"This is going to hurt" Carlos said as he got the thread ready. "Ok just go." I said trying to focuses on anything but the needle.

I guess I spaced out a little because my arm was suddenly warped. 'Ok I guess I look like a badass now' I thought as I heard some people talking about how they didn't hear me and Pete said 'that girls tough as nails.'


	3. Chapter 3

AN: ZeroBullet0 Clem is 24 I thought I said that first chapter. Oh well, Nick and Luke are both 26.

Fun fact for my story. Clem was in two of Nick and Luke's grade ten classes. Math & science, though she was in grade eight. (Lol nerdy Clem XD) she almost skipped a grade but no. So the school just moved her up a grade in the two subjects she was awesome in! Twice! Onto the story!

It was morning and I slept in Nicks room, he was bugging me. He was hovering over me and practically begging.

"Please" Nick begged

"No" I said smiling

"Please"

"I said no" I said still smiling

There was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" A voice asked.

"Sounds like Luke." I whispered to Nick.

"Ya you can" Nick said finally getting off me.

"I interrupt somethin'?" Luke asked trying to stifle a laugh.

"No. Nicks trying to get me to do something I don't want to" I said rolling my eyes.

"And what's that?" Luke said crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"He wants me to sing a song I haven't sang in two years." I said laying back down on the bed, facing the wall.

"Awww come one Clemmy-clu please!" Nick begged again.

"I told you no!"

"Ples-" "if I sing the song will stop bugging me" I said finally getting annoyed with Nick. "Yes!"

"I swear you act younger the me sometimes" I mumbled as I sat back up. Nick just scold at me, Luke laughed and called Pete to the room.

"Really you have to go and call Pete too?" I said still annoyed but happy at the same time.

Luke just smirked, and I just rolled my eyes.

Once Pete came into the room he looked at all three of us and had a questioning look on his face.

"Ok Nick, what song you only said the artist name?" I asked and he thought for a moment before he whispered a song name into my ear.

"Really, ok" I said smiling at the song he picked. "Follow me" I said jumping of the bed, and walking out the door.

"You guys remember when we use to jump rooftops?" I asked when I stopped at the rail and looked over the edge.

"Yes, why?" Luke said very slowly.

"Remember this?" I said as I sat on the rail.

"Clem, please don't" Nick said.

"Do what?" Pete asked looking once again very confused.

"This" I said leaning back on the rail. I did a quick little flip and grabbed the floor that had the rail, I let go, I dropped the rest of the way and landed on my feet.

I heard Pete freak out, Nick and Luke just laughed and how freaked out Pete was.

I looked up and saw him looking over the ledge. I waved and walked into the kitchen.

Pete, Nick, and Luke soon joined me in the kitchen. I walked to the cupboard, opened it, and grabbed a cup.

I turned around and saw that everyone else was in the kitchen to having breakfast.

I looked at Nick and said "double points for singing in front of the whole group. Duet after this!" I said pointing to Nick.

Nick groaned "fine" he said looking back to the rest of the group.

(AN: if you haven't already guess Clem's gonna be singing the cup song/your gonna miss me when I'm gone.)

I started the rhythm with the cup then started to sing.

"I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

Two bottle whiskey for the way

And I sure would like some sweet company

Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow. What do you say?

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere,

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

The one with the prettiest view

It's got mountains, it's got rivers

It's got woods that give you shivers

But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You'll miss me by my talk

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

These feet weren't built to stay too long

And I'll go there on my own

But you'll miss me when you're home

It's for you, dear, that I sing this song

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You'll miss me by my talk

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"

Once the song was finished I heard clapping from the whole group. I smiled.

"ok Nick, what song should we sing?" I said as I sat on the floor and thought.

"Stuck like glue?" I asked Nick who shook his he.

"Last time we sang that song we were the laughing stock of the whole school." Nick said laughing slightly.

"That's only 'cause you thought it would be a good idea a drink the night before" I said

Nick just nodded his head 'no' again I sighed "fine, you pick a song"

Nick walked over to me and whispered a song to me. "What?! No! I am not singing that!" I said and stood up quickly.

"You enjoyed the other song to much" Nick said with a smirk.

I groaned "fine"

(AN: next song My Humps - black eyes peas. XD LOL)

Nick started the next song.

What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside your trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,

Get you love drunk off my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)

I drive these brothers crazy,

I do it on the daily,

They treat me really nicely,

They buy me all these ices.

Dolce & Gabbana,

Fendi and that Donna

Karan, they be sharin'

All their money got me wearin' fly

Brother I ain't askin,

They say they love my ass 'n,

Seven Jeans, True Religion's,

I say no, but they keep givin'

So I keep on takin'

And no I ain't taken

We can keep on datin'

I keep on demonstrating.

My love (love), my love, my love, my love (love)

You love my lady lumps (love),

My hump, my hump, my hump (love),

My humps they got you,

She's got me spending.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.

She's got me spendin'.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me

What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside that trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,

Get you love drunk off my hump.

What you gon' do with all that ass?

All that ass inside them jeans?

I'm a make, make, make, make you scream

Make you scream, make you scream.

Cos of my hump (ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (what).

My hump, my hump, my hump (ha), my lovely lady lumps (Check it out)

I met a girl down at the disco.

She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go.

I could be your baby, you can be my honey

Let's spend time not money.

I mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,

Milky, milky cocoa,

Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight.

They say I'm really sexy,

The boys they wanna sex me.

They always standing next to me,

Always dancing next to me,

Tryin' a feel my hump, hump.

Lookin' at my lump, lump.

You can look but you can't touch it,

If you touch it I'ma start some drama,

You don't want no drama,

No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama

So don't pull on my hand boy,

You ain't my man, boy,

I'm just tryn'a dance boy,

And move my hump.

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,

My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump.

My lovely lady lumps (lumps)

My lovely lady lumps (lumps)

My lovely lady lumps (lumps)

In the back and in the front (lumps)

My lovin' got you,

She's got me spendin'.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me.

She's got me spendin'.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.

What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside that trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,

Get you love drunk off my hump.

What you gon' do with all that ass?

All that ass inside them jeans?

I'ma make, make, make, make you scream

Make you scream, make you scream.

What you gon' do with all that junk?

All that junk inside that trunk?

I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk,

Get you love drunk off this hump.

What you gon' do wit all that breast?

All that breast inside that shirt?

I'ma make, make, make, make you work

Make you work, work, make you work.

(A-ha, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha) [x4]

She's got me spendin'.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spendin' time on me

She's got me spendin'.

(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.

[Will. ]

So real [x17]

After the song was done I burst out laughing along with Pete and Luke, while the rest of the cabin group chuckled and clapped.

"Ok. No more songs today" I said walking out the kitchen door. I walked to the couch and sat down.

I heard the door open and I turned to see Nick walking out.

"Glad you didn't lose you voice over the past two years" I said with a smirk as Nick sat down.

"Me to" Nick said.

Before he could say I gave him a light kiss and then rested my head on his shoulder.

AN: should I do this more often or no? Only one song every few chapters. maybe. Ya. Ok. Maybe not tell me in the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I've got a request from nattynut to do more characters singing so ill do that a little more often. Also I could do that I was thinking of doing that already. On to the story.

I got a little lazy so I skipped Pete's death and the 5 day thing. ALOS PETE lives. Onto the story!

It's been five days since carver showed up and almost caught us. Five days of endless walking.

"Theres a small shack or something" I said moving the binoculars from the shack to a ski lift that went to a ski lodge.

I jumped off the the bolder I was on "bridge looks passable, and there's a lodge at the top if the mountain" I said as I laid down on the ground and rested.

"What are we waiting for?" Rebecca said was she stood up. "Wait a minute, if we get spotted out there we're gonna be trapped." Luke said folding his arms. Clementine stood back up while pulling out her hammer.

"I can scoot across, make sure there's no one waiting for us on the other side." Luke said.

"Pretty dangerous to go on your own." Rebecca pointed out, which was true, it was pretty dangerous.

Clementine didn't want Luke to go on his own, but then she realised no one's really in good shape to go with him.

"I can go too." Clementine offered. "You sure?" Luke asked hesitantly. Sometimes Clementine thought he treated her like a kid, which pissed her off most of the time. "Yeah."

"We can go too." Pete said on behalf of his nephew and himself.

"No, you guys stay here in case something happens you two are the only two with guns." Luke responded. Pete nodded, as did Nick.

"We'll signal you guys in 10 minutes, just watch for a light on the far side." Luke said as Clementine threw the binoculars to Nick

"You think splitting up the group is a good idea?" Carlos arched his eyebrow while folding his arms. "Never said it was a GOOD idea, but it's better than risking everyone at once." Luke explained as he grabbed his machete from his back strap. "What's your plan?" Alvin asked with his hands in his pockets.

"We can scoot across low and slow, make sure there's no one waiting for us on the other side." Luke answered.

"Come on." Luke signalled Clementine to follow him. The two walked on to the trail which lead to the bridge.

*on the bridge*

After killing two walkers before walking across the bridge Luke and Clem made their way toward other side of the bridge before being stopes by two walkers coming for the forint and one coming from behind.

"Shit, I've got the one" Clem said as she slowly made her way to the walker as she readied her hammer.

Luke was making his way towards the two walkers before he heard a cracking sound. Only catching a glimpse of Clem and the walker falling through the newly made hole.

Luke quickly made his way to the hole, got on his belly, put his machete beside himself and tried to reach for Clementine, who was in between two broken poles just barley holding on.

"Clem! Fuck, ok don't worry!" Luke said as reached for her again.

Clem looked up and tried to reach for Luke's hand but was a few inches away before she had to put her hand back down to the pole to keep herself from falling.

"Luke BEHIND YOU!" Clem yelled to Luke who's was to focused on trying to help his friend to notice the oncoming walkers.

"Shit" Luke muttered to himself as he reached for his machete, stood up and killed the first walker.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm going to try something different in this chapter so ya. Hope you enjoy this chapter it's short and in Nicks POV. **

I was up on a bolder watching the far side of the bridge waiting for and sign of light.

Getting bored of staring in one place I move my sight to the bridge and looked for either Clem or Luke.

About mid way through I saw Luke getting up from the ground of the bridge but I didn't see Clem. He killed a lurker then the other and quickly went back to the place he was.

Confused I looked a bit lower from where I was looking to see a small figure.

"Shit!" I jumped down and ran towards the bridge with the rest of the group not far behind. Not excluding Rebecca and Alvin who were speed walking.

"What is it!" Pete yelled to me as we started across the bridge.

"Clem" I tried to find my voice as we go closer to where Luke was with one of his arms in a hole while his other arm held him on the bridge as he tried to reach for Clem.

"Clem fell!" I said as we got to where Luke was trying to reach Clementine.

**_A) Clementine falls _**

**_B) Nick makes it in time and pulls Clementine up_**

AN: you chose people! Before you chose on which one saves Clementine which ever ones picked she still lives.

So pick the one you would like to see. But keep in mind each pick has a consequence. And no If lem fall she won't be hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: GoldenEnderHawk I didn't know you read my story! Im smiling like a dork right now! PLEASE go check out some of emilyrose727, GoldenEnderHawk, and PeanutFangirls stories if you haven't already; their writing skills are better then mine. All three of the people inspired me to start writing. Chapter was written with Sasha. IMPORTANT! notice at end of story.

**A) Clementine falls**

B) Nick makes it in time and pulls her up.

*No POV*

Nick run to the where Luke was laying trying to reach Clementine.

Getting down getting down on his belly and looked down to Clementine who looked scared to death as her foot slipped a bit.

Clementine looked up again after she was sure she was holding on properly before she tried to reach up again.

Nick reached down to try grab Clementines hand and with Luke helping to keep him from falling he was able to grab her hand as the pole she was on fell.

"Nick, hurry up!" Luke yelled as Nick tried but failed to grab the ledge.

"I'm sorry" Clementine said just loud enough for Nick to hear before she used her other hand to loosen Nicks grip.

"Clementine!" Nick yelled as he watched her fall.

He slowly pulled his upper body out of the hole still shocked on what just happened.

"Where's Cle-" Sarah started but was cut off by her father putting his hand over her mouth. It took a second but Sarah got it and hugged he dad.

After a few moments of grieving the group startled by a voice.

"Hey! You friendly?!" The voice asked as the figure moved closer.

*Clementines POV*

I coughed up some water once I reached the surface and looked up to see no one was looking down.

I moved a few stray strands of hair out of my face and noticed I didn't have my hat on, and looked around quickly to see it was drifting towards the shore.

Coughing a little I slowly made my way to shore taking my time because I was a little sore, grabbing my hat on the swim.

Once I was on the shore on the side of the ski lodge I looked at the dense fall coloured trees and saw a few stray leaves fall.

"Feels peaceful" I said as I put my hat back on.

"Ok now I've just got to head up the mountain" I said to myself as I slowly made my way up the mountain.

*a walk up a mountain later*

I slowly made my way to the lodge where I heard arguing.

I was under the porch where the arguing was and heard the cabin group on the far with about five new voices on the side I was on.

'Here goes nothing.' I thought as I jumped up and grabbed the ledge pulling myself up slowly.

Quietly I climbed through the rail and started to creep up on the group who had a person with raven coloured hair and a hat on, that had his gun pointed towards my group.

Both groups haven't noticed me yet so I silently made my way to the guy with the rifle pointed to the group and jumped him from behind.

"Aargh" he said as I got the rifle from him and throw it out out of his reach.

By the time I was about to turn back to him he and already tackled me, but with one swift movement I kicked him of and grabbed my knife that I hid in my boot and was about to attack him again before I was grabbed and the knife was knocked from my hand.

"Fuu-" I said as I was pinned to the rail with one arm tucked behind my back.

"What do we have here?" A female voice said as she turned me around. By then my hat was knocked off and the guy that I was previously fighting said "Clementine?" As he moved towards me.

I looked up and was gobsmacked at who stoop before me.

"K-Kenny?" I stuttered slightly as my brain tried to make sense of what was going on.

The girl who had a firm grip on me let go and said "you know her?"

"Could someone fill us in on what's happening?" Alvin said scratching the back of his next uncomfortably.

"I can fill you guys in but it's gonna snow soon." I looked up to the clouded sky as a said that.

"Could we stay here for the night?" Rebecca asked clearly tired from all the walking we were doing.

"Ya, sure" the girl that I didn't know yet said.

"Great I just started dinner" a bald guy said.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Carlos asked as he look at all five of the people in front of him closely.

"That storm will be on us soon. Please come in" the bald guy said.

As I was about to walk in I was stopped by Nick.

"You do know you can't get rid of me that easily do you?" I said smiling as I hugged him which he returned.

"I was scared I lost you" Nick said as he released me from the hug.

"Let's go in I'm freezing" I said as I hugged myself.

Nick chuckled and started to walk inside with me right beside him.

"Don't laugh, you try falling into a lake in the fall." I said punching his arm slightly.

When we got inside I instantly started to feel warmer as we walked up the stairs to see a person I didn't see outside.

She walked up to us and smiled "I'm Miya" she said quite cheerful.

"Clementine"

"Nick"

"Nice to meet you both. I just wanted to say hi! And the tell you who everyone is." Miya said as she walked up the stairs with up and pointed to two people in the kitchen.

"That's Matthew and Walter"

The both looked towards up and gave us a small wave before going back to what they were doing.

"You already know Kenny" Miya said as she looked towards the fire and continued "the girl he's talking to is Sarita, his girlfriend."

Now that shocked me.

Kenny waved at us before he started taking to Sarita again.

"There's one more person just have to find her-" Miya said as she looked around

"An!" She yelled up to a beam that want to decayed or high.

I heard a groan before a 'what?'

"Get down here and say hi to Clementine and Nick." Miya said crossing her arms

"Introduce yourself to because to me I thought you were going to kill her" Miya said

"Fine" was all we heard before a pair of feet popped out and the girl who pinned me to the rail jumped off the rail.

"Anna Morays" she stuck her hand out for me to shake which I do and she walked off.

"What's up with her?" Nick asked as he looked to where Anna walked off to.

"Probably tired she didn't sleep at all last night. Because someone thought it would be a good Idea to drink last night!" Miya said the last part a little louder.

She turned to Kenny and pointed to him as he laughed.

"Dinners ready!" Walter said.

AN: Anna belongs to me and Miya belongs to Sasha (cousin) Sasha helped me right this because needed a little help with my editing. And guess what when I came back into my room I looked at what she had fixed and she had a lot more written.

Anyways...

Gender: female

OC name: Anna Morays

Age: 23

Hair colour: dark brown

Shoulder length hair that is almost always in a ponytail

Eye colour: blue

Hight: 5'7

Clothes: leather jacket with a white tank top, slightly ripped Jeans with a belt and holster (for a pistol), knife holster on right leg (character is RIGHT handed)

She has also able to do hand to hand combat. Parkour expert.

Personality: nice after she warms up to you, she has a soft spot for kid. She is kind and will try to help out any way she can, also is respectful of people's personal space and will drop a topic if the person doesn't want to talk about it.

OC name: Miya Croft

Gender: female

Age: 17

Hight: 5'3

Quite skinny

Eye colour: violet (rare eye colour)

Hair colour: dirty blond [that goes to her shoulder blades, her hair is always in a side braid to her right side]

She has a southern accent

She is LEFT handed

Clothes: pink plaid shirt with white and blue lines with a white tank top underneath tucked into pants to prevent it from being snagged, she also has a light blue bandana that's tied around her neck witch is folded into a inch thick line, bootlegged jeans tucked into cowboy boots with a belt and gun holster. Has a hidden blade inside her boot. Also has a cowboy hat.

Personality: Miya is a energetic girl who loves to play guitar and sing. She also loves to learn new thing. She's nice but when it comes to people closer to her she will threaten someone if her friends is being threatened/harmed.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter it's long and I dont think I'll be able to beat it with out using a character sing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dinners ready!" Walter said as Rebecca, Alvin, and Carlos walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Clementine, Miya and Nick all walked into the kitchen where Mathew, Walter, Anna were already.

Everyone seemed to separate into groups. The ski lodge group at one table, and the cabin group.

Since I promised my group I would tell them what happened I sat with the cabin group.

Clementine sat next to Nick who gave me a smile.

"How'd ya survive?" Luke asked as he ate some peaches and beans.

Clem was about to speak but Stopped when she felt a slight pain when someone on her right hugged her.

When She looked to the right She saw that Sarah was the one hugging her.

"Sarah could you not hug me right now. I'm a little sore." Clem said as She gave her a small smile.

"Sorry, I'm just glad your not dead" Sarah said as she let Clementine go.

Clementine chuckled a little before she answered Luke's question as the rest of the groups eyes and ears focussed on Clementine.

"Well what do you want to hear first?" Clementine asked as she scoped a spoonful of peaches and beans in her mouth.

"Why'd ya let go?" Nick asked as she finished her mouthful of food.

"Well when you grabbed me there was a broken piece of wood that was pointed was close to stabbing you. I didn't want you to get hurt." Clementine said as she looked towards Nick.

"Ya, I felt that" Nick said as he rubbed the spot that the pointed wood was.

"How'd you survive?" Alvin asked as he looked over to Clementine.

"I don't know" Clementine said as she saw Kenny stand up from the other table.

As if on que the rest of the cabin group got up and switched places.

It was now Nick and Clem on one side of the table with Kenny and Luke.

"Hey" Kenny said once he sat down.

Luke gave a small nod.

Kenny then turned his attention to Clementine who was talking to Nick about something, he waited till they were done talking before he said.

"So it's Luke and Nick?"

"Luke and Nick you two sure do look like a match" Kenny said quickly with a smug smile.

Clementine chocked on her food and coughed three times, while her brain tried to process what she just heard. After she cleared her throat she started laughing.

"Whatcha laughing about, Clem?" Luke asked kind of offended.

"Ohh nothin'" Clementine said as she looked back to Kenny who had a amused look on his face.

"I'm sorry Kenny but Nicks already taken" Clementine said as she gave Nick a small kiss.

Kenny put his hands up in defeat.

"So what was you plan here? This a permanent set up or ya gonna move on?" Luke asked.

"Actually we were planning on moving on. Somewhere up north. Ever heard of a place called Wellington?" Kenny said

"Wellington? What the hell is Wellington?" Nick asked

"A place"

"What kind of place?"

"A good one Einstein" Kenny said

"How good?" Nick said

"Listen vanilla ice I don't know what you dead is but your more then

welcome to leave in the morning!" Kenny said

"That'd be just fine with me"

"She's staying" Kenny said pointing to Clementine.

"Wa- scuse me?" Luke said.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'd like to thank PeanutFangirl for the idea for this chapter, without her you guys would of had to wait till my writers block was gone. On To The Story!

Kenny, Nick, and Luke broke into a huge argument about if I was going to stay or go. And if you ask me I'm sick of it!

"Guys?" I softly asked slowly getting annoyed with their childish acts.

"She's stayin' here!"

"Why would she stay here with you old man!"

'Are they going to do this all night?' I wondered.

"Guys!?" Still nothing.

Ok I'm really sick of this now. "Will you three shut up!?" I yelled finally losing my patients.

Good that got their attention.

"You guys can't chose for me! I'm my own person! I don't belong to anyone!"

"He sta-" Luke started only to be cut off by me "I don't give a fuck who stared it, Luke!"

"*fake cough* hey, Clem I could use some help" Anna said smiling awkwardly. "Ya, sure" I replied slowly standing up and followed Anna to the living room.

"What do you need help with?" I asked while Anna sat down on the couch.

"Nothin' just thought you wanted to get away from that." Anna replied smiling slightly.

"Thanks" I said smiling flopping down on the couch next to Anna.

"Clem!" "Huh?" I turned to see Miya running towards us, and when I thought she was going to stop she ran right past us grabbing my hat in the progress.

"Hey!" I half yelled, jumping from my seat I ran after Miya, while Anna sat on the couch laughing her sorry ass off.

After chasing Miya around the living room for a minute or two I got my arms around her. While I reached for my hat she laughed saying "nope!" and she dropped down to the floor slipping out of my grip. Her hat fell off in the process.

She stopped running when she was a good six feet away from me when she finally noticed she didn't have her hat anymore.

Putting the hat on I half yelled "ima come for ya!" In Miya southern accent.

"I don't sound like that!"

"Yes ya do!"

We stopped running around when Anna stopped us.

"Both of you don't mind a little paint in you hair do you?" Anna asked trying to stop her laughing.

"Nope" Miya and I said at the same time. "Ok let's go" Anna said motioning us to follow.

*40 minutes later*

40 minutes later Miya and I switched clothes and were close to ready.

"Ok so tell me again what were doin" Miya asked putting my hat, still confused.

"Clem here's gonna go and kiss Nick. Your" Anna pointed to Miya " gonna walk in when Clem kisses Nick. Got it?"

"Yep" Miya said popping the 'p'.

"And DON'T use your accent, Miya." Anna sternly told Miya who nodded.

"Make sure you use a southern accent. Got it?" Anna asked pointing to me. "Got'ch" I said tilting my head downwards.

"Let's get this plan on the road!" With that Miya, Anna, and I went back downstairs.

"Ok yo ready?" I asked Miya. She nodded in response.

'Ok I've got this' I encouraged myself before I walked into the dining area again.

"Do ya like ma new hair cut?" I asked doing a little spin.

"Looking good as always, Miya" Walter said smiling.

'Good! He called my Miya!' I thought before I walked over to where Nick and Luke sat talking. "What'cha talkin' 'bout boys?" I asked sitting next to Nick.

"Nothin' that concerns you" Nick said tryin to sound nice.

"Wow rude" I mumbled not really meaning it, I looking to the pilar Miya was behind. She nodded, I stood up right as she walked in and pecked Nick on the lips quickly and went to Walter.

I watched as Miya and Nick spoke. Miya made a. Heartbroken face and ran out of the room.

Nick glared at me while I walked by trying to keep a straight face.

Once I was out of the dining area Miya and I both ran up stairs, swapped clothes and took a quick shower to remove the paint.

I went to my room and looked at the ceiling laughing every once and awhile remembering the face Nick made when I walked away.

I heard a knock at the door and sat up straight.

"Clem, can I come in?" Nick asked thought the closed door.

"Go away" I replied.

"Please?" He begged.

I laughed silently before I got up and walked to the door. Opening it silently I put on a hurt face.

"Clem I'm sorry for arguing with Kenny earlier and sorry you had to she Miya kiss me." Nick said hiding his eyes under the bill of his hat.

"I'm sorry too Nick" "For what?" He asked lifting his head finally.

"The prank Miya and I pulled on you" I said smiling.

Nick groaned before he hugged me "don't do that to me again"

"No promises Nicky" I said teasingly.

He frowned before he laughed "night" Nick said turning around.

"Come'ere" I said pulling him into my room.

Laying on the bed I cuddled with Nick till I fell asleep.

AN: how was it good? No? Okay. Anyways PeanutFangirl thanks for the help! So the next chapter I'll try to get up soon but it's hard! :-/

I saw you try to leave try to leave Batman (emilyrose727) and Robin (PeanutFangirl) don't leave me please I need help! I still learning! I need guidance!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: wow reading this I realized I mad Luke, Nick, Clem, and Anna act like teenagers. Lol. Anyways this is just a character bonding chapter so you don't need to read it if you don't want to.

I woke up to a bright light shining through my half closed blinds. Yawning I snuggled deeper into the warm blanket and closed my eyes again.

Hearing a soft chuckle I slowly moved the blankets from over my head and slowly opened my eyes to see Nick chuckling softly. Rolling my eyes I sat up and stretched.

"What were ya laughing at?" I asked with a small smirk. "Nothin'" Nick replied reaching for his hat on the night stand.

"Is that so?" I asked raising a eyebrow. "Yep" Nick said popping the 'p'.

"Well then mister Randall tell me this-" I stopped mid-sentence and grabbed my hat, then walked to the door while Nick looked it me weird.

Grabbing the door handle I looked at Nick and started again "why were you laughing?" And shut the door quickly.

"LUKE!" I called out and held the door closed best I could while Nick was trying to open it. He was yelling so many things I lost track of how many threats he made. I knew he would never do anything to hurt me though.

I smiled when I saw Luke running up the stairs to to where I was, he looked concerned at first but looked like he was about to burst out laughing when he got a closer look at what I was doing.

"Grab a chair!" I yelled over nicks yelling to let him out.

"What?!" Nick yelled from inside the room.

"You heard me!" I yelled back smiling.

Looking to Luke he was smiling and shaking his head while he grabbed a nearby chair and stuck it under the door handle so Nick couldn't open it.

Laughing I turned to seen Miya and Anna standing their trying to hold in their laughter.

Motioning then over I whispered something to the and they both nodded then ran off.

"What are you doin'?" Luke asked as he watched the two girls run off.

"Nothin'" I replied in a innocent way. Shrugging Luke walked off while Nick continued his rant.

Moments later Miya and Anna came back with smirks on their faces and we got to work.

After a few minutes we had covered the whole door way except for where Nicks head would with plastic wrap. Giggling I told Miya to quickly run and get Luke.

After a moment or two Miya came back with Luke.

"Anna, would you do me the honour of removing the chair?" I asked sarcastically with a smile, trying to hold my laughter back.

"Will do" Anna replied with a huge grin.

Removing the chair the door flung opened and walked quickly out. Well tried to be was stopped my the plastic wrap and it ended up getting stuck to him.

While Nick was trying to get out Miya, Anna, Luke and I went into a laughing fit at the way Nicks face looked when the wrap wrapped around him and he got stuck.

Once out Nick smirked and walked towards where Miya and I were.

Miya and I screamed and tried to high tail it out of there but with how tall Nick is all he had to do was stretch his arms out to grab us.

"What ya say Luke time out for these two?" Nick asked while he kept us from running away.

"Nick you wouldn't do that?! Especially to someone with a face like that" I said while motioning to Miya who put on a scared and frightened face.

"Ya, I'm just-" Anna started and tried to run out of the hall and back down the stairs but Luke grabbed her and said with a smirk "nope, missy you helped these cruel pranksters, so you shall join them"

"You wouldn't dare" Anna said looking at Luke from over her shoulder. "Watch us" Nick said with an evil grin.

With that Anna, Miya, and I were pushed into my room and were held in by the chair. "Well that happened" Anna said with a small smile.

Last thing we heard before the footsteps faded was a 'have fun!' From both Luke and Nick.

"Never 'gain shall I ever do dat with ya" Miya said with a smirk.

"You got that right" I said still looking at the door with a smile. "but that face Nick made when he ran into the plastic wrap a priceless" a said turning around to look a Miya and Anna who were smiling and nodding.


	10. Story is done Sorry

Ok so this story is done. I

know its sudden but I thought it would be a good place to finish because you all know Nick dies and I don't want that so I will leave you with this.

When Kenny was shooting at Carver he didn't miss the shot when Carver had a gun pointed to Alvin's head.

Carvers dead. Clem, Nick, Luke, and Anna all act like teenagers XD and everyone lived happily ever after in my story.

Also I've lost my writing passion lately :( sowey. And I barely was able to update Remember Me.

So a lot of you are probably like FUCK YOU, Lady Mac 13! Why leave us like that!?

ya I'm sorry ok? :'( please forgive me!

No ok, ya I'm just going to go hide behind emilyrose727 and PeanutFangirl till you all calm down.

While you chase me to them while you try to kill me GO READ their story's while you there.

Once again I'm sorry :'(


End file.
